


Escondiéndose

by MiriLila (Mirita)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/MiriLila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine es transferido a McKinley junto con Kurt y descubre que Kurt tiene serios problemas para acercársele en los pasillos de la escuela. Cuando trata de enfrentar a Kurt con sus miedos todo explotará.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escondiéndose

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hiding](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3447) by charlies_hoodie. 



> Traducción con permiso de la autora.

Cuando están en el colegio, el único momento en que Kurt toca a Blaine es mientras están en el salón del coro.

Con las puertas cerradas y el resto de New Directions a su alrededor, Kurt no duda en tomarlo de la mano y bailar por el lugar como las demás parejas. No se contiene cuando cantan a dúo una canción dulce, delante del resto de sus compañeros, que termina con un beso rápido y las manos entrelazadas. Nadie los juzga por ser quienes son y Blaine sabe que es porque todos ellos están agradecidos de ver a Kurt feliz para variar. Rachel se muestra radiante con ellos siempre que están juntos y las pequeñas sonrisas que Finn intercambiaba con Kurt cuando él está cerca se lo dejan claro.

Pero las cosas son diferentes fuera del salón del coro. Blaine no lo entiende. Kurt no tenía problemas en romper las reglas PDA de Dalton ***** (las que son estrictamente vigiladas con monitores en los pasillos), pero ahora ni siquiera lo toma de la mano en McKinley. Y sus reglas PDA son casi inexistentes, al menos eso piensa Blaine, está completamente seguro de que los estudiantes tienen sexo en los baños.

Sin embargo Blaine entiende que Kurt tiene miedo de volver a ser acosado. Él quiere desesperadamente asegurarle que hay menos probabilidades de ser molestados como pareja. Realmente no sabe si eso es _verdad_ , pero le suena probable. Las posibilidades de que empujen a Kurt contra los casilleros con alguien a su lado, tomándolo de la mano son menores, ¿verdad?. Kurt ya no es un blanco fácil, ahora lo tiene a él.

Pero Blaine no está seguro de eso y ha terminado por aceptar que lo que están haciendo es probablemente lo mejor. No es que le importe demasiado el PDA o algo parecido, pero a veces tiene ganas de rodear a Kurt por la cintura o darle un beso en la mejilla antes de clases. Tampoco es como si quisiese morrearse con él en los pasillos, pero desde que Kurt no le permite la más mínima muestra de afecto durante las horas de clases, terminan después de la escuela con Kurt atrapado entre Blaine y el colchón, donde es todo suyo, rogando, moviéndose y gimiendo. Tan hermoso.

Blaine finalmente llega a su límite cuando Kurt le envía una enorme carga sexual mientras interpreta "For your Entertainment" durante la clase de Glee esa semana. El deseo de Blaine debe de haberse reflejado en su rostro, porque Santana lo mira haciendo un gesto con las cejas sugestivamente, Quinn le da una mirada de disgusto y Artie deja escapar un silbido mientras lo observa por sobre su hombro. Sí, es un poco difícil mantener en privado su vida amorosa cuando Finn irrumpe en el cuarto de Kurt y los encuentra medio desnudos al menos un par de veces. Kurt se ríe a carcajadas con el rostro sonrosado al verlo. Se dirige a su silla junto a Blaine, que la ha acercado un poco más a la suya, cuando el timbre suena y todos se ponen de pie.

Blaine se fastidia porque usualmente tienen un poco de tiempo para tomarse de las manos y robarse algunos besos mientras los demás miembros también cantan, ¿por qué tuvo que ser hoy Kurt el último?

—Eso fue sorprendente —dice Blaine mientras se pone de pie, alcanzándole a Kurt su morral. Kurt se lo cruza y le sonríe mientras Blaine se acerca y lo besa suavemente —Sorprendente.

—Gracias —responde Kurt sonrojándose y devolviéndole el beso tímidamente.

Salen juntos del aula y caminan por los pasillos, sus hombros se rozan hasta que Kurt pone cierta distancia entre ellos.

—¿Sigues intentando decidir cuál será tu solo para mañana? —pregunta Kurt mientras caminan hacia su clase de geometría.

—Sí —responde Blaine deteniéndose frente a Kurt, sonriendo—. ¿Quieres quedar para después de clases y me ayudas a escoger?

Era una pregunta estúpida, porque ellos _siempre_ se ven después de la escuela. Kurt se encoge de hombros con apatía.

—Claro —acepta—. Nos encontramos en el auto, como siempre, ¿está bien? Yo… ¿qué estás haciendo?

Blaine está entrelazando su mano con la de Kurt, acariciándole los nudillos con su pulgar. Kurt se suelta y mira a su alrededor.

—Blaine, aquí no.

—No pude evitarlo —susurra Blaine acercándose—. Hiciste un increíble trabajo hoy. Tan caliente.

Kurt se sonroja y retrocede, empujando a Blaine del pecho. —Detente. Lo digo en serio.

—¿Por qué no puedes besarme? —Blaine suelta finalmente, causando que Kurt intente poner más distancia entre ellos—. Soy tu novio. ¿Por qué no puedes darme un beso en el pasillo?

Señala a Tina y Mike. Están como a unos doce casilleros de distancia, compartiendo besos y jugueteos con la nariz. —¿Por qué no podemos hacer eso?

Kurt luce completamente horrorizado y Blaine está a punto de sentirse increíblemente culpable por traer el tema a colación. Se siente aún peor porque está elevando la voz, pero no puede detenerse.

—No me importa lo que la gente piense de nosotros —Blaine intenta de razonar con Kurt que no dice nada.

En ese momento han llamado la atención de varios estudiantes que pasan por ahí. Kurt se acerca, hablando en voz baja.

—Blaine, Karofsky y los chicos del Club Glee son los únicos en el colegio que saben que tú eres gay. Puck, Finn y la Entrenadora Sylvester son la razón por la que no soy empujado contra los casilleros ahora. Deberías estar feliz de que ninguno de ellos vaya a delatarte —le dice mientras su voz se quiebra—. Créeme, eres _afortunado_.

Blaine se siente frustrado. Sabe de lo que Kurt habla, realmente lo sabe. Pero a él no le importa si todo McKinley se entera que es gay, además, nadie ha molestado a Kurt de nuevo. En su primer día de regreso, un chico con una casaca del equipo había saltado sobre él diciéndole:

—Bienvenido de nuevo, marica.

Blaine había preparado un discurso de como cinco minutos para ese momento. Estaba más que enojado y al mismo tiempo nervioso por tener que defender a su novio. Pero antes de que pudiese decir una palabra, Puck tumbó al chico al suelo, presionando una rodilla contra su espalda. Lo dejó con un ojo morado y el labio roto, era una advertencia. Blaine nunca había visto algo tan sorprendente en su vida. Puck amigablemente lo golpeó en el hombro y Blaine se tambaleó, no quiso ni imaginarse cómo sería un verdadero golpe de su parte.

Además de los puños de Puck, existía otra razón, Karofsky ya no lideraba las amenazas. Cualquiera que fuese el motivo a Blaine no le importaba. Al menos Kurt estaba seguro y automáticamente Blaine se sentía a salvo también. No había razón alguna para mantener su relación en secreto y él odiaba que Kurt pensase lo contrario. Más que nada Blaine quería que Kurt fuese feliz, que se sintiese confiado y seguro.

—Bebé, por favor —susurra Blaine, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Kurt. Ahora varios estudiantes se han detenido a observarlos.

—¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde? —suplica Kurt, sus ojos ruegan y sus manos tiemblan cuando las presiona sobre el pecho de Blaine para alejarlo.

No es un pedido irracional y Blaine lo está considerando, pero su corazón actúa antes que su cerebro y sus labios están sobre los de Kurt.

Escucha varios murmullos y suspiros de sorpresa antes de que Kurt lo empuje diciéndole: _Aléjate._ La mirada que le da a Blaine antes de girar sobre sus pies y alejarse por el lado contrario del pasillo, es una mezcla de furia, incredulidad y dolor.

Después de eso a Blaine le toma unos cinco segundos sentirse culpable y otros veinte antes de que el miedo lo golpee. Porque todas las miradas están sobre él ahora y los susurros están comenzando.

++++

 _Kurt, estoy esperándote en el auto. Blaine._

 _Lo siento. Blaine._

 _Kurt, por favor. Blaine._

Los mensajes de texto son enviados uno tras otro. Blaine está recostado contra su Jeep manejando su móvil con una mano y observando el estacionamiento en busca de su novio. Kurt no ha salido del edificio de la escuela todavía y Blaine está demasiado asustado como para llamarlo.

Su celular vibra.

 _Estoy yendo a casa con Finn._

El estómago de Blaine se encoge. Lo primero que nota es que Kurt no firma el mensaje con una "x" que simboliza un beso. Es algo tonto que sólo hacen con los mensajes que intercambian y su ausencia es preocupante. Escribe cerca de cinco diferentes respuestas antes de sólo enviar un simple _Está bien._

El camino a casa es tranquilo. Usualmente, Kurt estaría en el asiento del copiloto y viajarían cantando con su iPod. Ahora deberían estar haciéndose muecas antes de estallar en risas. Recuerda una vez, como un mes atrás, Kurt había estado haciendo una sobre dramática interpretación de una canción de Mika. Había sido una explosión de emociones, porque las expresiones de Kurt le parecían siempre tan _hilarantes_ , pero también increíblemente seductoras y wow, Kurt había alcanzado notas increíblemente altas. Blaine no había podido esperar a llegar a casa. Se salió del camino y condujo hacía un estacionamiento donde se había abalanzó sobre Kurt.

—¿Puedes hacer esos sonidos para mí ahora? —gruñó, desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad de Kurt y movió la palanca del asiento para echarlo. Hasta ese momento sus encuentros sexuales habían sido suaves e íntimos, en la privacidad de sus respectivas habitaciones, con una cama caliente. ¿Qué lo había poseído para darle una mamada a Kurt en su auto a plena luz del día? No lo sabía. Él sabía que no podía culpar del todo a la canción de Mika. Pero desde esa vez le había resultado mucho más difícil mantener sus manos alejadas de Kurt durante la escuela.

Cuando llega a casa hacer sus deberes le es imposible. Entra a Facebook cada diez minutos, revisando el perfil de Kurt. No son grandes fans de Facebook y lo mantienen sólo para los amigos cercanos, así que Blaine sabe que por eso a Kurt nunca le ha preocupado que los demás chicos de McKinley puedan ver su Situación Sentimental. Se siente aliviado cuando ve que nada ha cambiado. Su foto de perfil sigue siendo la de ellos dos sentados en los sillones de Breadstix frente al fotógrafo. Kurt miraba hacia la cámara y sonreía mientras que Blaine mira hacia kurt riendo. Blaine refresca la página obsesivamente. Nada cambia.

Se da cuenta de lo estúpido que está siendo y cierra la laptop bruscamente. Kurt no terminaría con él sin haber hablado primero, han compartido mucho como para que eso pase. Perdieron la virginidad juntos, por Dios. Ha sido una montaña rusa de emociones y Kurt no lo dejaría ir.

Se las arregla para terminar su tarea de francés, pero cuando se pone a hacer la de historia se da cuenta que está leyendo el mismo párrafo una y otra vez. Todo es ridículo. Quiere que Kurt esté ahí para que se siente en sus piernas, lo bese y aleje las preocupaciones, desabotonarle la chaqueta. Quiere que sus tardes de estudio terminen en sesiones de morreos, quiere uno de esos momentos petrificantes cuando se alejan rápidamente a lados opuestos de la habitación al escuchar a su madre abriendo la puerta de la casa.

Es tan patético. Una noche sin Kurt y él está deprimido y preocupado. Intenta convencerse a si mismo que no es nada más que una simple pelea, pero no está seguro. Esa desesperante necesidad por Kurt es aterradora. Se tira sobre la cama, cogiendo su móvil de la mesita de noche y escribe un mensaje.

 _Te extraño. Blaine._

Deja su móvil en la mesita nuevamente y baja por algo de comer. Cuando regresa a su habitación coge el móvil y mira la pantalla. No tiene ningún mensaje nuevo. Tercamente escribe de nuevo mientras su corazón late fuertemente.

 _Por favor, no termines conmigo. Blaine._

La respuesta es inmediata.

 _No lo haré._

Blaine ya no se siente como si fuese a vomitar todo lo que acaba de comer, pero su estómago sigue estando agitado por los nervios. Quiere manejar hasta la casa de Kurt, llamarlo, hablar por Skype o lo que sea. Pero el mensaje de Kurt es frío y breve y él no sabe si podrá encontrar su voz para hablarle.

Cuando sus padres vuelven a casa salen a cenar fuera. Su madre le pregunta por enésima vez si quiere volver a Dalton y su padre, que sigue siendo un experto en el arte de ignorar el hecho de que su único hijo es gay, le pregunta si ha conocido chicas guapas en McKinley. Es una larga noche, una noche que normalmente habría pasado enviándose mensajes con Kurt para mantener su mente distraída. Pero tiene que aguantar la cena sólo.

Cuando vuelven a casa se acurruca en la cama apoyando la cabeza en la fría almohada. Envía un último mensaje.

 _He tenido una pésima noche. Sé que estas molesto, pero sólo quería decirte que te amo y lo siento. Blaine._

Programa su alarma y pone el móvil bajo la almohada, no espera que Kurt le conteste. Estaba entrando en ese relajante estado de estar entre dormido y despierto cuando el móvil vibra. Se sienta de inmediato y lo saca de debajo de la almohada.

 _También te amo. K x_

++++

Blaine está más dolido que molesto, aunque no puede notar la diferencia. Había llegado a la casa de Kurt por la mañana, tocó la puerta de enfrente y saludó alegremente al Señor Hummel cuando éste atendió.

—Hola, Blaine —el Señor Hummel bostezó, frunciendo el ceño antes de abrir la puerta. Vestía una bata de franela. Seguramente era su día libre del taller—. ¿Necesitas algo?

Blaine parpadeó y frunció el ceño. —Vine a recoger a Kurt, ¿ya está listo?

El Señor Hummel —Blaine recuerda que _constantemente_ le dice que prefiere que lo llame Burt— curvó las cejas.

—Oh. Él se fue a la escuela con Finn esta mañana.

Blaine se quedó en silencio y los ojos de Burt se oscurecieron.

—¿Pasó algo malo entre ustedes, chicos? —preguntó, mirando sospechosamente a Blaine—. Porque me preocupó un poco que no pasaran la tarde de ayer juntos. Kurt sólo se encerró en su habitación.

Blaine inventó una patética excusa que _sabía_ que Burt no se creyó y se fue a la escuela solo.

Cuando camina hacia al casillero de Kurt, intentando controlarse, lo que está funcionando porque ya no quiere sentirse enojado y sólo quiere dejar las cosas pasar. Está concentrado en encontrar a Kurt y no se da cuenta de las dos enormes manos que lo toman por los hombros lanzándolo contra los casilleros.

Se queda sin aire y se desliza hacia el piso, jadeando y apretando los ojos. Escucha la risa profunda de varios chicos rodeándolo.

—¿Dónde está Hummel? —pregunta uno. Blaine abre los ojos y ve a cuatro chicos con diferentes chaquetas de jockey en frente de él, cada uno sujeta un granizado azul.

—No sabíamos que eras un marica, Anderson —comenta un chico rubio.

—Aléjense de mí —Blaine susurra tratando de mirar a través de ellos. Sin embargo el pasillo está casi vacío y los pocos estudiantes que pasan hacen un gran trabajo al ignorar lo que sucede.

—Lo ocultaste muy bien hasta que decidieron besuquearse en frente de toda la escuela —uno de ellos dice, es corpulento con cabello oscuro—. ¿Se inclina Hummel ante ti para que se la metas? Apuesto a que es apretado.

Blaine deja caer su cabeza contra el casillero. Esto no está pasando. Normalmente él es bueno para manejar éstas situaciones, pero su espalda le duele, está tratando de recuperar el aliento y ellos son _cuatro_.

—Hagan sus cochinadas gay en casa —el rubio habla de nuevo, pateando el casillero justo al lado de él lo que lo hace sobresaltarse—. Nadie quiere verlas.

—Y asegúrate de cogértelo primero con los dedos —dice uno de ellos, enfatizando sus palabras—. He escuchado que duele. Aunque quizás ya está bien abierto. Probablemente por montarse a su hermano también.

Blaine puede sentir las lágrimas acumulándose, pero se resiste a dejarlas escapar. Intentar pelear sería darles la excusa perfecta para que le den una real paliza. Cuando no responde ellos se aburren. Los granizados caen todos juntos sobre su cabeza y los vasos vacíos al piso.

Por varios minutos se queda sentado, temblando por el frío, la incomodidad y furia. Varios estudiantes están comenzando a pasar y lo ven, así que se pone de pie y casi se resbala en el proceso. Pero logra mantenerse y alejarse corriendo.

—¿Blaine? –la voz de Finn es inconfundible, pero Blaine no se da cuenta que está pasando a su lado. Lo que sí nota es la enorme mano intentando sujetarlo y hacerlo parar, pero él lo empuja y abre la puerta del baño.

Cinco minutos después tiene la cabeza enterrada en el lavabo, sus manos enjuagan con ansiedad su cabello ensortijado mientras trata de quitarse el jarabe pegajoso. Escucha la puerta abrirse y levanta la mirada para encontrarse a Kurt parado a su lado que se lleva una mano a la boca mientras sus ojos se abren enormemente.

—Oh, Blaine.

Y eso es todo lo que aguanta. Blaine está llorando. Bueno, había dejado escapar las lágrimas antes pero por otras razones, el granizado le hacía arder los ojos. Kurt inmediatamente lo rodea con sus brazos, apretándolo contra el y dejándolo esconder el rostro en su cuello mientras llora. Blaine se da cuenta de que a Kurt no le importa estar ensuciando su ropa con granizado azul y eso lo hace amarlo aún más.

—No debí dejarte venir solo hoy —dice Kurt en un susurro, su voz se escucha cortada mientras acaricia el cabello de Blaine—. Oh Dios, lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Blaine niega con la cabeza, secándose el rostro en el hombro de Kurt y lo besa debajo de la oreja. —Está bien. Olvídalo, yo también lo siento.

La puerta se abre de un golpe y Puck entra, tiene la cara roja y los ojos enfurecidos. Finn lo sigue llevando unas toallas consigo.

—¿Quién fue? —pregunta Puck mientras Blaine se separa de Kurt y toma una de las toallas que Finn le ofrece para secarse la cara. Kurt amablemente se la quita de las manos y comienza a secarlo.

—No lo sé —contesta, intentando controlar su voz delante de los dos chicos. Sabe que ellos han notado que ha estado llorando, no le importa—. Jugadores de jockey, uno es rubio.

—Ya sé quien es —dice Puck de inmediato, dándole a Blaine uno de sus golpes amigables en los hombros antes de salir del baño. Finn deja las toallas en el lavabo y lo sigue.

Kurt silenciosamente humedece la toalla y la usa para limpiar el cuello de Blaine. Luego usa la otra para secar su cabello.

—No hay mucho que pueda hacer por tu ropa —dice disculpándose, pasando una mano por la camiseta arruinada de Blaine. Luego mira su propio suéter—, pero tengo algunas prendas de más en mi casillero, estoy seguro de que algo te quedará. Haremos una parada en la lavandería después de clases, te lo prometo.

—¿Por qué no quisiste venir conmigo a la escuela hoy? pregunta Blaine de pronto y Kurt frunce el ceño.

—Estaba molesto y Finn se puso todo sobre protector y me arrastro hacia el auto. Él no sabe por qué estábamos peleados, pero insistió en traerme a la escuela. Creo que pensaba que íbamos a terminar matándonos o algo así —hace una pausa y luego continúa—. Blaine, esto es exactamente por lo que yo no quería que todos supiesen que eres mi novio.

Kurt acuna la mejilla de Blaine en su mano y éste se sumerge en la caricia cerrando los ojos.

—Lo sé —suspira—. Pero, honestamente —abre los ojos y mira directamente a Kurt— lo único que han logrado es que me den más ganas de mostrarnos.

Kurt se muerde el labio inferior y presiona su frente contra la de Blaine, suspirando.

—Tampoco quiero que sigamos escondiéndonos —admite—. Ayer pensé mucho en lo que me dijiste, pero no quiero ser el motivo por el que te lastimen.

Blaine toma las manos de Kurt entre las suyas y levanta el mentón para besar sus labios.

—Voy a estar bien. Además Puck y Finn no dejaran que esto pase de nuevo. Aparentemente van a cuidar mi espalda también.

Kurt sonríe un poco y le devuelve el beso.

—Están haciendo enmiendas por el tiempo perdido —dice contra los labios de Blaine—. Han cambiado tanto desde que los conocí.

Blaine se aleja pero no suelta las manos de Kurt.

—Un día ya no los necesitaremos —promete antes de abrazar a Kurt de nuevo y besar la punta de su nariz.

Y Blaine piensa esperar pacientemente por ese día. Pero hasta entonces, no van a tener miedo. Salen del baño juntos, todavía tomados de la mano.

**Author's Note:**

>  ***** No encontré una traducción general para este concepto porque no sé si se aplica de la misma forma en toda latinoamerica, así que dejé como estaba para evitar confusiones.  
> Básicamente significa "Demostraciones de Afecto en Público" y si quieren más info pueden encontrarla en este link: [PDA](http://www.realcty.org/mw/index.php?title=Public_Displays_of_Affection)


End file.
